My Freedom is You
by solitaireseraphim.silvertaciturn
Summary: Kinomiya Takao the normal teen at age 17 who searching the place and meaning of his freedom. But with the rule of Kinomiya clan he is forbidden to go out alone. Now his two best friends are left for their dream and that not the worst. At the same day his grandfather told him that he is engage to another powerful clan! He has only 3 month to cancel this! What will he do! TyKa AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one. My name's Solitaire S. Silvertaciturn, in short Sol, nice to meet all of you. I'm new here and this is my first story in English! Yeah! It will be many grammar errors sorry for that. This is TyKa AU that I got idea from the series on TV that I watch with my mom. And very surprise to me that this is the first love story in my life! Normally I only have interested in fantasy or action but I can't resist writing this one and it's very excited!

I really want to thanks the girls **Tyka's Flower, Little Granger, Rapid P. Saiko** and many more that light up the fire of inspiration in me to writing this thank you so much!

All Beyblade characters are not mine. But this story is mine yeah!

Now let's enjoy the story. Wish you all like it.

Everyone can do what they want.

But I can't.

Everyone can go wherever they want.

But I can't.

Everyone can choose what they want to be.

But I can't.

I can only do what the other wants me to do.

And now I am here. Trap in this golden cage. Nowhere to escape.

Why?

Dose people on above hate me that much?

What did I do wrong?

Even the bird has its own freedom.

But I don't.

Oh my freedom.

Where are you?

 **My Freedom is You.**

Chapter 1 : Hello Good bye and Hello

" _Wow! Mommy look! Birdies!" Little boy with midnight blue hair points at the birds._

" _Yes dear. They are so cute, aren't they?" The beautiful woman with long midnight blue hair just like her child tied in low pony tail look where her child point._

" _Where are they going?"_

" _They are flying to their freedom." The woman answers with her beautiful mahogany eyes look far away in the sky._

" _Where is freedom? Is there good place?" The little boy curiously asks his mom._

" _Yes, it is dear. It's a very good place." Her eyes still look far away._

" _Can I go there too?" The question stop the woman day dreaming and look softly down at her child in the eyes that very same as her._

" _Yes, you can._

" _Where is it mommy?" The woman sits down at the same level with her child and smile._

" _You will know when you are a big boy dear."_

" _I'm a big boy now! Can you take me there mommy? Pwease?" The little boy uses his best puppy eyes at his mom make her smiles bigger and chuckle._

" _Oh…so my little boy grow up now? Then you can sleep on your own now right?" With that the little boy immediately stops and quickly hugs his mom like she is his life line._

" _No! I wanna sleep with you! I don't wanna sleep alone!"_

" _Shh…You won't be alone. I'll always with you dear." She hugs her son tight with her slim arm._

" _Then…can you take me to the freedom mommy?"_

" _Sorry dear…I can't. You have to find it on your own." The woman strokes her child smooth midnight hair in lovely way._

" _How?"_

" _Just listen to your heart. It will lead you the way and that you can fly to your own freedom one day."_

" _Do you think I will find it? My own freedom." The little boy asks his mom with hope in his voice._

" _I believe you can find it my dear. I believe in you."_

 _################################_

"O?….Takao!"

"Hmm? What?" The long midnight blue hair that put in low pony tail teen asks. His brown mahogany eyes come to focus on the blonde with clear blue eyes beside him with confused.

"What you ask? You're spacing out. Again! Are you sure you alright bud?" The blonde ask his friend with worry in his voice.

"Yep! I'm fine!"

"Really?" This time the raven with golden cat eyes beside the blonde asked not sure with his friend.

"Yes I am! Why you two act like I'm gonna faint or something?"

"We don't." The two of his friends speak up at the same time with monotone.

"Yes, you do. And…May I ask again? Why you two drag me out here? Not mention it still 7 in the morning and its Saturday for Dragoon's sake!" The midnight blue hair teen shouted at his friends with his hands on his hips his mahogany eyes stare deep in blue and gold in annoying and want the truth.

"….Umm…we just…."

"We just want to hang out with you! That's all!"

"How lovely of you two…But you know what Maxie buddy….I don't buy it" The blonde called Maxie now has his interesting with his colorful sneaker of his own to avoid his buddy eyes.

"…Ahh…well…"

"Spill it out you guys."

"…."There not even sound of the wind after that.

"…Well?…"

"I have to go back to China." The raven long hair teen finally breaks the silent with his eyes look down.

"What?! When?"

"I want to tell you sooner Takao but…"

"No…Just…When is your flight?"

"…Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow! Why don't you tell me sooner Rei?!"

"We don't want you to be upset." The blonde finally found his voice and tell his friend with concern.

"We? Max? So…you know?"

"Yes Takao…and…"

"Tell him Maxie. He will know anyway."

"Tell me what?" Max fidgets with his feet and finally filled his friend.

"I….have to go back to America too."

"You too?..."

"Yes…my flight is at 10 am tomorrow. Same time as Rei."

"…"

"Takao…"

"How long?"

"….Maybe 2 years or more." That answer Rei gives made Takao low his head make his bangs cover his eyes. He doesn't have the courage to ask the blonde but…

"You too?" There…he goes.

"Well maybe 6 months for me. I just go back to learn and help my mom with some stuff about marketing and come back to help dad at his shop as usual." Max answers with the best smile as he could manage.

"The elder send me letter a week ago that I pass the test and have to go back to my village to learn the Chinese medical profession technic from him." Rei tells them with small smile.

"We're really sorry Takao! We want to tell you but we don't want to see you sad." Max quickly apologies to his best friend.

"It's ok. You guys have dream anyway. And I'm really happy with you!" Takao lift his head up and give his two best friends with his bright smile that always made everyone smile with him.

"Really? You…didn't sad that we have to leave you?"

"How can I be sad? Wherever you are you two will always be my very best friends in the world."

"That's for sure buddy! Nothing in the world can change that!" Max made sure of it by head lock his two best friends.

"And it's not like you guys will be leaved me forever right? So…Why I have to be sad about it? I will don't lie to you that it will feel lonely without you guys here beside me but I will be alright. So don't worry about me!" Rei and Max look at each other before smile back at their best friend.

"Thank you Takao."

"But one more thing…"

"Umm…What is it?" Now they are worried about Takao serious face. (That always so scary for them)

"Next time don't left me out alright. It's feel bad when you two left me alone in the dark." Takao eyes brimmed with tear that ready to fall every now and then that made the other two sigh in relief and hurry changed the mood before it's too late.

"Ok! We won't! We promise!"

"Thanks guys. I really love you two." That smile is really from angel and they really love it when their best friend smiles like that.

"We love you more." And then they laughed.

"So? What do we gonna do today?" Max quickly changes the subject.

"Yeah…It's our last day together after all. What do you think?"

"Hmm…Then…"

"Then what?"

"Let's go and wander around Bey city!"

"That's the plan then"

"So…What are we waiting for? Let's go paint the town!"

######################

The sun is about to set after three teens finished wander around Bey city. On their way back Rei decided to return his apartment and sleepover at Takao's place that made him safe the time with it and made Takao jump up and down with joy at the same time. To their surprised Max's father told Max that he could sleepover at Takao's tonight too. Max even jump at his dad with excitement made them both felled on the floor that nearly knock his dad out.

Now they are in front of Takao's place. It's the big old house with old Japanese style and inside there have a big dojo that Takao's grandfather teach Kendo for the kids that want to learn beside the dojo there was garden with flower bed full of small yellow flowers that Takao once told his friends that it's his mother favorite. There was the big koi pond next to the flower bed and near the high wall around the house stood the big old sakura tree.

"Gramps! We're home!" Takao shouted

"Oh! Welcome home T-man and guys! Have fun?" Takao's grandfather comes to greet them with cheerful smile like always with his kendo stick in his hand a little sweat that mean he just finish his training. Takao's grandfather the tall old man with long gray hair that pull in low pony tail just like his grandson. He always act like he is 25 not 75. He's bit weird but he's sure a good grandfather.

"Yep! A lot of fun! Oh! Gramps Rei and Max will stay over tonight!"

"That's great! It will be easy for ya two to fly away the next day!" Gramps pat his free hand on the blonde head and raven head with endearment and a little bit sad.

"Hmm? Gramps? You know?" Young teen asked.

"Yep! Max's dad called me yesterday. So I got 'im idea of sleepover for ya guys!"

"And it work! Thanks Gramps! You are the best!" Max said and hugs old man with love. Rei bows his head with respect.

"Oh! No problem young men! Hey! Don't wastes ya time with old man. Go and have fun!" Then he walk back in the house and went to the kitchen to give their time.

"What are we gonna do then?" Takao asks on their way to living room.

"How about game? What do you think Rei?"

"I will pass. I think I'm gonna past out now." The raven throws himself on the arm chair with no time when he reaches it. He close his amber eyes in relaxes way.

"Well me too. Ah! So tired! But it fun too!" Max also drops himself on the sofa next to Rei and yawn.

"Yeah…its sure fun…Oh…I will miss you guys…" Without blue the bluenette spoke and sits beside Max.

"Me too."

"We all do." Rei finished it with smile. They all sat in bliss until…

 _ **BANG!**_

"Wh?! What's that?!" Max and Rei jump up with the sound and now in ready to fight position except for Takao who sit still with his face in his hands.

"Oh…please not now…" Takao whispers made his two friends turn at him but before they could ask what going on. At the door of living room stood the short boy with ruffed red hair on his fore head there are big scar that look like cross his bright green eyes look around the room and stop at the bluenette.

"There you are! Where have you been all day?!" The boy shouts with furious.

"I'm fine Daichi. I just out with them ok? Don't worry that much." Takao answer him with boring. He doesn't want to deal with him now. He's so tired.

"I know it! But where?!"

"Just. Around."Takao raise his voice and that the sign to stop before something bad happen and the red hair boy will regret it.

"Where are you guys?! I went searching all day!" Well…like he knew…

"Hey Daichi. Well you see…We went wander around the city so maybe we crossing with each other." Rei wanted to help him so he answers instead.

"Why did you all forget about me?! It's yours last day in the city right? So I want to spend it with you guys too!" Daichi now close to cry but he won't let it. Daichi voice made Takao look up at him. He sighs and beckons him to come closer. Daichi quietly walk to bluenette and surprised when he feels his warm hand on his head.

"Sorry…" And silent come covered the room.

This old Japanese house have been passing by in Kinomiya Clan, the oldest family of Bey city, by generation to generation. Now there are only four Kinomiya's left. Kinomiya Ryou Takao's grandfather is the leader of the Clan. The other are his father Kinomiya Tatsuya, he always out with his archeologist work not often home and Kinomiya Hitoshi Takao's older brother that choose to take the step after their father as an archeologist to work with his father. Takao didn't see them much.

So now in this big house live only three persons Gramps, Takao and Daichi. Sumeragi Daichi, the red hair cheerful with so much energy kid just come and lives with Kinomiya for two years but he already sticks with Takao just like little brother and Takao love him like that but he won't tell him that. At first when they meet. They always have a fight with each other but in the evening they forgive and fight again next day. That was always the big problem that Max and Rei have to help the little guy away from the furious bluenette when they are fighting. To their relief now they get along together with less fight.

After Daichi cool down and got the apologies from Takao he got back to his cheerful and energetic self again. He drops himself between bluenette and blonde and starts to talk and asks like the little children ask their parent. They talked about many things like about how they meet, what they think, and their dream.

"So…Rei going back to the village in China right?" Daichi curiously asks.

"Yep. The elder told me that I pass the test and can learn the secret medical technic from him."

"That's cool!"

"Well Rei wants to be the doctor anyway right. Do your best kitty." Max chuckles

"Not kitty! It's tiger!"

"Oh common…It's the same isn't it. Big kitty." Rei look at Max with his amber tiger eyes that can scare everyone off but not his friends. After knowing each other for three and a half years they know when to stop and now is not the time. Rei has Nekojin blood in his so he look like a feline without cat ears and tail that made him charming around the girls with his handsome face and that cat look not to mention about his very polite manner.

"I was just kidding! I know you can do it pal."

"Thanks Maxie." Rei grins show his fangs at Max who grins back with thumb up.

"What about you Max?" Daichi turns to ask the blonde at his right.

"Me? Oh… I just go back to learn and help my mom with some stuff about marketing. It will not take too long. I'm the quick learner anyway." Max said with proud.

"We sure you can do it Max!" Daichi doesn't know what he mean but cheer him anyway made Max cheek goes pink that made everyone in the room made fun of him except one.

"….Takao?…" Rei noticed that the bluenette have been so quiet after he apologize to the red hair boy.

"….." Nothing happen not even the move. Rei sighs and made his move in front the bluenette and try again.

"Takao"

"Hmm? What is it Rei?"

"Space out again? Are you alright?" Ray asks worried about his friend odd behavior. This made the other two turn to look at Takao and Rei.

"I'm ok Rei. Thanks. Don't worry. Just…think about something that's all." Takao speaks in low voice.

"What did you think about?"

"Hmm…Well…It's just…"

"Let it out better that keep it to yourself you know?" Rei convinces him. The silent filled in the room for a while.

"…Uh…Guys…What you think freedom is?" Finally Takao let it out and that made everyone looked at each other with confuse but they answer anyway.

"Why you asked?" Ray asks in smooth tone.

"Just answer me. Please." The mahogany eyes now look empty.

"Freedom you ask? Hmm…It can be many things. But for me I think that mean we can do anything we want to do and no one can stop it. That's my freedom." Max answers with big smile on his face.

"Same as me!" Daichi jump over Max and hug him.

"For me, I think freedom is mean to travel around the world in different places get to learn and do the new things everyday that's my freedom." Ray answer with his eyes look away in the night sky.

"Wow! That's nice Ray!"

"Well. Thanks. Back at my village my old man always tells us that the best education you will ever get is traveling. Nothing teaches you more than exploring the world and accumulating experiences. So that's why I love traveling." Said Rei with warm smile.

"What about you? What's your freedom?" Now it's Max turn to ask the bluenette that become quiet again.

"Umm…My freedom…I…." Before the bluenette said something the door of living room slide open with loud bang again. This time Gramps come in with his hands full of snack and glasses of orange juice.

"Hey! Homeys! Who want some snack?!" The old man put everything on small coffee table in front of the teen.

"Thanks Gramps!" Daichi is the first one who thrown himself on food.

"Won't ya guys want some?" Gramps asks when he notice that his grandson and the other friends of his didn't make any move.

"No thanks Gramps. I'm not hungry." Takao said with monotone.

No one speak for a while until…

"Umm…Gramps?"

"Yes T-man?" Said Gramps with snack in his hand ready to send it to his waiting mouth.

"About tomorrow…can I…" The hand with snack slowly drop low and place it back at the plate.

"Yes you can."

"Really?! Than-"

"On one condition…" Gramps now sound serious that made everyone in the room silent.

"…Ah…What is it?"

"I will go with you." Silent filled in the room for a few minute before Takao laugh come to hear.

"That's no problem at all. You will go to see them off anyway right?" Said Takao with funny in his voice that his Gramps gonna made some joke again but it's wrong.

"Takao" Said Gramps with his serious tone that made Takao stop and sit straight.

"Yes Gramps." Everyone stop what they are doing and listened carefully.

"I know that you already aware of you rule now. I'm correct?"

"Yes Gramps." Takao low his head.

"So I'm sure that you remember it well right?"

"Yes Gramps. The first rule of Kinomiya Clan said the heir of Kinomiya is forbidden to go outside the clan area without someone escorts him or her sir."

"And that person must get the trust and permission from me first. Good...now Max and Rei are going to follow their dream far away from here so no one will escort you now so-"

"What about Daichi? He-"

"He's not ready for this. I won't let him." Gramps said sharp and clear with his eyes stare at little boy that now hind behind Takao his little hand hold on older teen shirt tremble with fear. No one dare to move or made the noise so the old man continues.

"From now on you are forbidden to go anywhere without me or with the person that I give the permission understands?"

"Yes Gramps." The bluenette answered in small voice. His bangs cover his eyes.

"You know what will happen if you break the rule right?" That sentence send shivered to the bluenette spine.

"Yes Gramps." Takao tumble in fear made the others turn to the bluenette feel sympathy for him.

"Good. Now I think it's time for all of ya to hit the bed. Ya don't wanna miss the flight right? Now go go make your bed and hit the sack ya guys. See ya when the sun is up! Ohohoho!" Gramps changes back to his weird self again and went to his so call room like not thing happen left the teens and kid sitting there with puzzled.

Three teen and one kid quickly went to the dojo and prepare their owns futon. No one speak to each other just do their work in silent. After they finish everything it's nearly 11 PM. They made their futon near each other. Daichi next to Takao. Max opposite Takao and Rei beside Max. Daichi already asleep when his head hit the pillow and now he spread his limbs all over his futon. His energy is sure running out after roaming around the city to search for them poor little kid.

"I gonna turn off the light ok? Good night." Said Rei when he turns off the switch and the big dojo now in the darkness of the night.

The silent of the night is sure help soothing Takao feeling. He re-thinks everything that happens in his life and stop when he heard some voice called him.

"Takao are you sleeping?" It's Max.

"No…I can't sleep…And you?"

"Me neither…"

"Neither do I…" Another voice next to Max said.

There are several minute of silent passing by but neither of them could find themselves asleep.

"Hey Takao. Can I ask you something?" Said Max

"Being it on buddy."

"Umm…Have you ever try to break that rule?"

The silent come to be the answer for Max for minutes that he think he will never get the answer but.

"I tried once…but it fails. I'm sure that you don't want to hear the end of it Maxie." Takao answer in small voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Nahh…It's already in the past don't worry about it." Takao close his eyes don't won't to remember it.

"I don't get it." Said Rei out of blue.

"Hmm? Get what?" Takao turn around to see the mop of raven hair.

"I don't get it why Gramps forbidden you to go out alone? It's always making me curious until now and Gramps is very scary whenever I bring this topic up and sometime he just changes the subject to avoid it."

"I have no answer for your question either Rei. The truth is no one knows why I forbidden to go out of this house alone. Even me. I try to ask him myself just like you he does everything to avoid this one. So…I gave up." Takao shrugs his shoulder and lay back down on his stomach.

"Oh yeah that's right that remind me of something! Did you remember when we first come to the dojo to give you your homework? It's really in the pain to made Gramps trust us to be with you." Said Max with excited while think back about it.

"Yeah. Who can forget about it? You two come here every day and did everything that made Gramps give in and finally let me go out with you guys." Takao smile at his memories.

"End up it takes us half a year to earn his trust." Rei sighs with tired in his voice made Takao giggle.

"The other takes longer than that you know. You two are the best record that earns his trust. Anyways thank you for not give up on me. I'm really felt great that I have friends like you guys."

"It's nothing! We are friends after all. And you are our best friend so how can we let you go?"

"Thank you so much." Said Takao with his tear in his eyes and big yawn follow that made his friends laugh.

"Look like someone is sleepy." Said Rei and he's too yawn.

"Let's get some rest then. Nighty Takao, Rei."

"Night Maxie." Takao close his eyes and finally drift to his slumber.

"Great dream you two." Rei whispers in the dark and he too drove in to his dream land.

At that night the three best friends sleep peacefully with the nice dream they ever have.

##############################

The next morning the ray of sun shines through the wooden window of the dojo. The birds are singing welcome the new day. Everyone in the dojo now up for their departure, everyone except two.

"Takao wake up!" Not thing happen. The blonde try again.

"Takao…wake up." He shakes the bluenette hard but the teen still in deep sleep in his embrace is the little boy with red hair that sleep beside him in comfortable way made the boy look like a big teddy bear for bluenette.

"Oh man...He sleep like a rock! I gave up!" Max now sit beside them and look at the adorable screen in front of him. 'Aww I will miss this screen so much.' Max thinks to himself.

"Let me try then." Said Rei when he walks in with something in his hand that make Max smile like a mad man. 'Oh and I will really miss this one!'

After that the loud sound of bang and scream could be hear from mile away from Kinomiya's resident.

"Ouch! Rei…Why don't you just wake me up normal way?" Takao rub his head that hit with the wooden wall in the dojo while avoid the kendo stick hit from Rei. Daichi now nestles beside Takao the sleep still in his dull green eyes he is safe from the damage thanks to Takao that cover him.

"We try already and it doesn't work so…you leave no choice for us." Said Rei with big smile on his face. He is now checking his belonging in his big suitcase with Max doing the same nearby. When they done checking the teens move to the kitchen to grab something to eat before Max's dad arrive. A little talk filled the kitchen made it feel alive not so long after they finish their meal Gramps come in greeting them with big smile.

"Morning Dude!" He wear bright orange t-shirt with many flower on it the one that you see when you go to the beach and brown short with straw hat behind his back not mention that he also has the big pair of sun glasses on his nose.

"Umm…Gramps? Where are you going?" Said Takao after he takes a look at his grandfather.

"What? This's ya old man best shirt! Ya've problem with that T-man?"

"Not at all…" Takao sweat drop but doesn't said anything after that. His Gramps is a weird old man but he and everyone still love him.

9 AM. Everyone ready at the front door waiting.

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The telephone rang from inside of the big house.

"I'll get it!" Said Takao. He quickly made it in time after the third rang.

"Hello. Kinomiya's resident…..Hmm….Yes….Ah….Ok….Hold on a minute please." Takao carefully put the receiver down beside the telephone and run back at the front door.

"Gramps! You have the call."

"Hmm? Who miss ya old man 'is time?"

"I don't know. He just said your old friend needs to talk to you."

"My old dude hm? Well well if ya big man come just wait for me then." Said Gramps to Max and went in to the house. 15 minute pass by finally the old yellow car come parking in front of the gate of Kinomiya. A tall and big man with brown hair got out from the car to greet the teens and help them load their luggage in the back.

"You sure you don't forget anything right? Then where's Gramps?" Max's dad asks his son and friends.

"He's on the phone now. Maybe it's important. It's sure taking him so long." Max answers.

Five minute after that Gramps come out his face look tense but calm.

"Gramps what took you so long? Well that not the problem. Common get on the car so we can get there in time." Takao walk close to his Gramps so he can takes a look at him better. His Gramps now change in his original Japanese uniform that he always wear when teaching kendo.

"I'm afraid I can't go to see you off now young men."

"Why? What happen Gramps?" Rei asks with concern.

"Nothing to worry about young Rei. My old friend just called me and will come here in any minute now."

"Is that so…" Takao low his head 'If Gramps can't go then I…'

Daichi look up at the older boy and know what he thinks. He is too sad. The bluenette turn to his friends to say goodbye but…

" please takes care of them." Said Gramps made Takao and Daichi surprise.

"Sure Gramps. I will."

"I wish you two get what you want and safe trips ok?" Gramps told Rei and Max.

"Gramps…" Takao look at his grandfather who smiles back at him.

"Now go. You don't won't your friends to miss their flight right?" A minute later Takao jump to give his Gramps a big hug.

"Thank you" Whispers Takao before he release his old man and quickly get on the car. The teens wave their hands at the old man who wave back with joy until the car left out of his sight.

Not long after that the black Limousine come to park at the front door of Kinomiya's resident. The driver quickly walks to open the back seat door for his boss.

"Welcome! Long time no see my dear old friend!" Said Gramps with cheerful smile on his face when he saw his old friend get out of his car.

"I don't have time for these. I have the other business to take care for." Said another old man with some irritable in his powerful voice but he sure happy to meet his old friend.

"Still a hot man with a hot-tempered as usual, don't you? And that moody face too."

"Hn…And you are the same lay back and annoying guy as before."

"Ha ha ha! What brings you here anyway?" Asks Gramps with big smile still on his face but he stop it after his friend told what he wants.

"I come here to ask for a promise."

#########################################

At the airport of Bey city. The teens come here before the flight call 15 minute. They walk to the gate together in silent till Max flight called.

"Oh that's my flight. I better go. See ya little buddy." Max hugs Daichi who cry his heart out and hug back. He release the little boy and turn to hug his two best friends.

"I'll miss you two."

"Yeah. We do too." Said Takao who hugs his friends and don't want to let them go.

"We'll keep in touch ok? You two have my numbers right? If you want someone to talk to you can call me anytime." Said Max

"For me you have to write the letter instead. Our village still wants to live with the nature and old style." Rei told them with grins.

"You two can call me anytime. Well you know I won't go anywhere even I want to anyways." That one made Max and Rei look sad at him but they can't do anything just give him support like they always do to the bluenette.

"You will be ok right?" Asks Max with concern.

"Yep! Don't worry. I have this little monkey to take care and made me headache after all." That made Daichi jumps at bluenette and bite his head.

"Woah! Hey! Shut it out will you monkey!?" Takao shouts

"Who you called monkey?!"

"You are!"

"Am not!" Everyone who pass by look at them with amusing. Rei and Max laugh at them and try to separate them before they kill each other. Rei flight now called and Max flight is now last called.

"It's time to go."

"So…It's time to say good bye right?" Takao smiles as best as he could.

"No it's not. It's see you again." They said wave their hand and walk off. The bluenette and red hair watch them go until they are out of sight.

"See you guys…" Takao whispers to himself.

As his word Max's dad drives them home. On the way no one speak anything the red hair boy now cry himself to sleep. The way back feel long and lonely for the bluenette and with the Kinomiya's wall come to his sight the feeling come ever stronger.

"Hmm? Hey. Whose car is that?" Said Max's dad with curious made Takao out of his train of thinking and frown when he see the black limousine that park in front the gate. They stop the car behind the black car. Takao is the first one who got out to see what's going on.

The old man with cold eyes come out of the gate and get on the black car the driver quickly shut the door and went to the driver seat. The black limousine now comes to life and drive off. Brown mahogany eyes look until it out of his sight with some bad feeling in his stomach. The bluenette thanks the man and get Daichi on his back. He quickly goes in to the house unceremonious drop the boy in his room and search for Gramps and to his relief found him in the living room safe and sound but the mood around the old man is so bitter. What just happen here?

"Gramps?" Takao called his old man with small voice. Gramps turn and give him small smile.

"Hm? Oh! You back T-man. Where is Dai-man?"

"Umm…he falls asleep on the way so I drop him in my room."

"That's him right"

"Yeah…Umm Gramps before-"

"Come here Takao." Gramps pat the sofa beside him. The teen obey and walk to sit beside his old man.

"Gramps? Are you ok? You look like you-"

"Go packing your things." There are silent in the room for five minute with confuse the teen asks.

"Gramps? What did you say?"

"I told you to go pack your things."

"Where are we going?"

"Not we. Just you."

"What? Why? Where?"

"Don't ask just go and pack-" Can't finish his speech his grandson rise from his seat and face his old man.

"No Gramps! Tell me! Please!"

The silent come and filled in the room to the bluenette it feel like an hour but in reality it's just five minute before his old man sigh and finally open his mouth to tell him his fate that will change his life forever.

"My old friend comes ask for his promise that we have made long time ago."

"What's that promised?" The old man sighs again

"That you Kinomiya Takao have to be engage with his clan hire."

"ME WHAT?! WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Takao shout with angry and confuse.

"I'm sorry to not tell you before but promise is promise. No one can change it especially it's the promise of the clan."

"No way… Please tell me it's just a joke!" Mahogany eyes look at his old man with hope but…

"Sorry this time it isn't. You have time to prepare yourself until morning he will send someone to pick you up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" No more word tomorrow…No more.

"I won't go."

"You have to."

"WHY!"

"Because that clan is Hiwatari."

"WHAT?!"

Finally! Finish! My first chapter of my first English story!

Woah! That was so long for chapter one.

Well I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who read till here.

Please review please.

Thank you so much!

Next chapter will take some time but I will do my best!


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Here comes another chapter! Sorry for took it long and this one is so shorter than I think.

Many things happen in my life. Birthday, first car, new semester, new work position, first car accident and so on… (Just drive to pick my mom from her work place on my own even I'm just practice driving. I accident go back ward and crash with the metal pole…and guess what? My car…aww…left tail light broken, body of car got little distorted, skirt got some scratch on it…but the pole stand still with just a little colour off of it besides of that it got NO damage at all..…The metal pole at my work place is so strong!)

But don't worry I promise I will finish this story no matter what.

Warning! Many grammar errors as usual sorry about that and a little emotion break down.

I'm not own Beyblade characters but the plot is mine.

So now let go on with the story.

##########################

 **My Freedom is You.**

 _To have memories of those you love and lost is,_

 _Perhaps harder than no memories at all._

 **Chapter 2 : Precious memories**

That night after finished his packing Takao carelessly throw himself on his bed. Beside him lay the red hair boy that sleeps peacefully not care about the world. He snores loudly and start speaks in his sleep…something about food that made the older boy chuckle with amusement. The bluenette turn to lie on his stomach and caress the boy face with his female like fingers.

"I'm so envy you Daichi. Do you know that?" Takao whispers to the sleeping boy.

"You can do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. You don't care what the other think you are. You can do everything but I can't. So that's why I really hate you when I first saw you. You always so annoying to me." He clench his hand so tight made his knuckle gone white and loosen it in a few minute later.

"But…That's not true. I never ever have a heart to hate you Daichi." Takao smiles at the boy and look down on his pillow in distressed.

"The one that I always hate…is myself."

"Hmm…Umm….I'm…..Mhhh" To his surprise the red hair boy began to murmur something and tosses and turns in his sleep like he fighting something. Takao sights. He pulls the boy to his chest hugging him made the boy stop and snuggle closer to his chest deeper to seek for the warm from the older boy. After a few minute he murmurs again.

"Im well ge…. storong…to protect ya…..annd made you out heere…I promissss….zzz" What the older boy heard made him smile with tear fall from his mahogany eyes. He tight his embraces and cry himself to sleep.

Outside the door the old man stood there listened to everything that happens in the room. A few minute later after he made sure that his grandson is sleeping he quietly slide open the door. He walks up to his grandson bed and pick up the blanket to cover the boys. The old man sits beside the bed and raises his hand to stroke the soft blue mane.

"I'm sorry Takao. Just know that I do all of this for your own good." Said Gramps. Don't want to disturbed the boys he slowly rise and walk out slide the door shut behind him.

##############################################

The birds are singing celebrate the brand new day to start again. The pair of brown mahogany eyes slowly opens and looks around his dark surrounding before close and reopens them again. He looks down in his embrace and small smile come up on his face. A red hair boy still sounds asleep in his arms, his little fingers curl around his yellow t-shirt. He stares at his little company for a few minute before his smile fade away after he look up at his wardrobe that have the middle size sky blue baggage that innocently place beside it.

"I better get up…" Takao lazily get up and gentle release his embrace from a little boy afraid to wake him. Get his cloths from the wardrobe and walk quietly as he can out of his room to the bathroom.

The sky still dark outside Takao knows he can get some sleep another hour or two but his heart won't let him so he decides to up and get ready to his fate. He let the warm water flow over his body and washes himself in slow motion take in every moment he gets from the warm water in his own house.

An hour later he finishes his shower, dry himself and dress in his old fade big blue jean and simple big blue t-shirt with long sleeve to hide his figure that all the girls are envy to have one.

Even he is a boy, who is going to be a man in a few months but his appearance look like girl with curve and slim body. He swears he has try everything to made him look more man. Training kendo with Gramps, swimming and ride the bike with Max, learn the simple Chinese martial art from Rei or even run around the town every week (usually to catch or escape from Daichi) to get six packs but… it useless…well…in real it work. He got some beautiful little six packs that all the healthy teen his age must have but he still looks like girl. End up he let it be and choose to hide it. Not mention his beautiful long midnight blue hair that he inherited from his beautiful mother that passes away since he was young. He refuses to cut it and left it grows long. Now it reaches his middle back.

Carefully dry his hair on the way back to his own room he quietly slide the door and tip toe inside. Drop himself on the floor near his bed that still has the red hair boy on it and continue drying his hair.

It sure take a while to dry his thick and long hair, the teen hang the small towel on his chair and grabs a brush and gentle blush his hair in the dim light. After finished it he grabs the blue little rope, which made from very soft thread and in the middle of it has a small clear blue marble attach on it, from his bed side table. Takao looks at it with soft eyes, he remember it so well like it was just yesterday when his mother first used this rope to tied his long hair when he was young.

… _ **Flash back…..**_

" _Mommy! Look at me! I'm flying!" Little Takao stretch his arms and runs around the flower bed._

 _The beautiful woman with long midnight blue hair looks at her child with happiness. She smiles at him and slowly waves her hand._

 _The little boy runs around the small garden greeting by the birds that fly along the way. And then out of nowhere the gust of wind blow at the boy so strong that makes his already long hair cover his eyes make him lost his balance and fall on his butt._

" _Oww….that hurt…" Little boy whine._

 _The mother couldn't help but look amusing at her son while he struggle to brush away his hair with irritable. She calls her son and beckons him to come and sit with her on the porch. The little boy slowly gets on his feet and walk to sit beside his mother._

" _Now turn around." With curious the little boy does as his mother said. He turns his back at her and waits. He slowly closes his eyes, feels so relax with the warm of his mother hands play with his hair._

 _A minute pass by he suddenly feel the cold wind from behind his neck. It's feels cold but relaxing and refreshing. Before the sleep begins to calm his sense he feels two hands on his small shoulders follow by the sweetest voice in the world in his ears. "All done." That made the little boy turn back to look at his mother with confused. He bends his head a little before asks his mother, who now smile at him. Her long hair now spread and blown with the soft wind._

" _Hmm? What done mommy?"_

" _Why don't you go and look by yourself?" She then point at the koi pond._

 _With curious little boy quickly runs to the pond and look in to it. On the water surface there is the reflection of a cute little child with round face his big brown mahogany eyes shone the innocent the midnight blue hair frame his round face so perfectly some of them are out of control but the most are stay in the back behind his neck and that's where he found out what his mother mean._

 _The little hand reaches out to touch the hair at the back of his neck and feel something like…a rope and…a rock?_

 _He turn his head a little bit to take a good look of it in the water reflection, what he see make his eyes wide with surprise. Now he knows what it is._

 _The little boy walks back to his mother with curious still in his eyes._

" _What's wrong dear?"_

" _It's mommy beautiful hair tie." He look at his mother undo beautiful long hair._

" _Yes. The one and only."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because…" She said while reach her hand out to stroke his hair and continue. "Your hair start to grows long and get in your way. If you want to keep it long you have to tie it up. Or…you want to cut it out?" That makes the little boy step back and rise hands to protect his hair._

" _No! I will never cut my hair! I want to keep it long like mommy!"_

" _I know you will. I like it too. I think my son is looking very lovely when he keep his hair long."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yep." Her answers make her son smiles and unconscious touch his hair._

" _Where do you get this beautiful hair tie mommy?"_

" _Your father gave it to me long time ago. He said it will make that person lucky and healthy."_

" _Wow…So…it's a magical hair tie!"_

" _Magical huh? You can call it that." The woman giggle. "It's yours now."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I give it to you. But you have to promise to keep it well."_

" _Really?! Yes I promise! Thank you mommy!" The boy quickly makes his promises. He turns around and around to show his new hair tie make his mother giggle at her son, who now look so happy._

" _Do you like it dear?"_

 _His mother asks with soft voice when she saw her child act. A minute later her child gives her a big hug with joyed._

" _I like it! I really really really like it! Thank you mommy!"_

" _You're welcome dear."_

… _ **...End Flash back…**_

A small smile slowly appears while the memories come up. He gently used his so called magical hair ties on his hair to make it in low pony tail.

In the dim light a single drop of water fall on the floor in silent before the other drop come join with the first one.

"Why me? Why?" The soundless question echo among the room. Several minute pass no answer for it just only soft warm wind blow at the teen head remind him of his so long lost feeling of someone he hold dear to his heart.

"Oh mom…I want you to be here with me now. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost."

A pair of watery mahogany eye look up to meet with the reflection of the figure with long blue hair that overlapped with the image of someone who he saw smile warmly at him in the big mirror at the end of his room.

"I really miss you."

…..…

…..

…

..

.

.

Review please. *sob*


End file.
